


A Misfortunate Outcome of Fate

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Canon Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), F/M, I need more Amacha in my life and this is the only way I am going to get it apparently, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Prologue Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The game's prologue told from a different perspective.





	A Misfortunate Outcome of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be funny if pre-game Tenko had some unusual obsession with guys but from seeing Kaede, Shuichi and Kaito's audition vids it seems the cast acts as they do in-game. Which makes me wonder if pre-game Tenko did endure assult from a menace... buuut that’s angst for another day.

    Her legs were roaring from the motion she continued to force upon them, but she needed to find a secure area in order to rest her limbs, so for now she would have to endure it. The pain only intensified in her stomach as she pushed herself further. The machines were leading her somewhere and right now her fear didn't dare defy them. Running around another corner - as if this building is some type of maze - she stumbles upon a set of double doors. Putting optimism into her actions, Tenko continued to puff fits of air as she lunged herself at the gymnasium door.  
    They burst open the moment her force makes contact, letting her fall to the floor with a pained thud. She inwardly groans, for the second time since awakening in this foreign place, but forces herself to move through the discomfort. She lifts herself onto her rear and shuffles away from the entrance as much as her aching legs would let her.  
    Her chest is rising and lowing with every heavy breath she inhaled and exhaled. Her uniform is a disheveled mess of what's left from the exertion of exercise she just exhibited, but she couldn't really care, her shuddering green eyes were fixated on the gym's entrance from the sheer panic of death. She could taste the revolting flavor of blood coating her breaths as she panted, swallowing made it worse and her throat burned as she forced saliva to moisten her dangerously dry esophagus, but if she didn't, she'd be coughing up the metallic flavor in a struggle to survive. And while her breathing hitched and her body was visibly quaking, her mind and soul only regarded the room's entrance. And the standardized stomps that made the gym's floor tremble underneath her.  
    "Whoa, hey it's okay." A naturally calm voice erupted throughout the room. It makes her jump since she hadn't realized someone was already here. It's almost reassuring in comparison to her explosive fear, but from belonging to a male it didn't help all that much. "They don't seem to come in here." The voice continues, and Tenko can't help but feel like he's tormenting her. "You're alright." All she can hear is his husky tone, it's manly, therefore stereotypical, therefore, menacing. Footsteps soon grow more audible, Tenko's ear twitches but she doesn't take her gaze off the doors, only readying her senses at hearing the voice of a menace. A blurry figure kneels beside her, "Here." and he holds his empty palm out towards her.  
    She outwardly flinches at almost being touched. Finally tearing her gaze away from the pending anxiety of those machines nearby, she eyes his bare hand. His hands weren't dirty to her delight. Normally the foulest thing about throwing or disarming a male is how impure his touch is. But this guy seemed to have good hygiene. Tenko mentally appreciated that.  
    "You must be very confused." He states, "I know I am." his voice quiet yet clear, aiming to not frighten the startled girl any further. "It may seem a little suspicious of me to be the first here," It could be considered rude of Tenko to not connect their gazes, but she isn't finished thoroughly investigating the flesh he's offered her, "but all I can remember is waking up inside a locker and being chased by those robots." and if it is rude, he doesn't seem to take note of it. His tone remains serious with a kindness supporting them it can't be menacing.  
    His eyes are soft while carefully examining her, not that she'll ever know. However, when he motions his head towards the double doors for his own inspection, Tenko notices. And she finally steals a glimpse of his facial features. His jawline is very sharp. It averts her attention immediately. His hair looks like a frenzy of grass that only appears to need limited attention in his morning routine. Once again, clean. Tenko can't help but note the fact in the back of her mind. It looks soft, so soft in fact, Tenko's mind needs to brush past an in-the-moment thought of how it feels... But the sight showcasing two tamed ahoges catches her for a moment. Indeed, it was obvious he purposely styled his hair this way. Besides that, he wore a plain school uniform. More casual then any school would allow, but probably not enough to get him in trouble for it. He probably is a hooligan if Tenko had to assume, _most men are after all._  
    "Ah, but don't worry." His spoke up again, ripping Tenko out of whatever mesmerized state he apparently had her in, "I'm not a suspicious guy." he brings his gaze back to her and Tenko made the mistake of uniting their green eyes. A nice shade of green, though she hates to admit it. And those eye-lashes, she's never seen a set so exquisite on a man before. "The name's--Ah-" It's an expression in pain, he winces as he felt his right wrist burn in a charge of heat.  
    The same pain rushes to Tenko's own wrist, only her left. She grips it in the utter confusion of what was happening. Her hand recoils itself into a fist, so tight it painted her knuckles red and white. The shock only lasts what feels like a few seconds frozen in time. Her right thumb covered a portion of the golden lines that had, apparently, emerged. Her eyes were attached to the shimmering kanji tracing over her veins.  
    Amami Rantarou.  
    She didn't know what it meant.  
    The instant she regains control of her actions, her mind is bewildered.  
    "Amami Rantarou?" The name slips past her lips, though it's not fully intentional. Her heart was beating so intensely from the surge of pain, her mind jumped to the conclusion of her feasible death, even though that idea was very far-fetched.  
    The boy still kneeling beside her flinched at the name, it gained Tenko's attention. And the blush that began to bloom across his cheekbones concerned her more than it should.  
    "This is a little awkward. Nice to meet you, Soulmate." Directing his right wrist for Tenko's eyes to see, she squirmed at the sight of her name.  
    Chabashira Tenko.  
    In gold prominent lines, there was no mistaking the cursive handwriting. She'd recognize it anywhere. That was her name. No doubt about it. But it couldn't be. Who'd meet their soulmate after being kidnapped and imprisoned against their own will? Well, at least their encounter will be an interesting story to tell. She always thought she'd have a cliche love story. This, however, was nothing like she'd expected.  
    "Sorry. That was terrible. I guess I should have just gone with Chabashira Tenko-san." The boy--Rantarou stated. His hot breath hitting her face and making her run cold.  
    She scurries to her feet and made sure to keep a distance. Taking a fighting stance, Tenko puts on an expression of severe caution but her fluster radiates through intact. Fueled by her fear she did her best to appear brave even though she was shivering on the inside.  
    Rantarou also made it to his feet. Eyeing the girl thoroughly with a surprised yet intrigued look. At least she's interesting. His mind can't help but mentally examine her. The last thing Rantarou wanted for a soulmate was a cliche queen bitch.  
    "W-What is this?" Tenko did her best to mask the alarm in her tone. "Is...Is Amami-san really..." She couldn't finish the sentence.  
    He didn't know how to respond. At first, he was confused, _hasn't she had the soulmate talk yet?_ But she seemed serious, he didn't want to discourage her any further. "You do know what soulmates are, right?" He asks the question just as seriously as her.  
    She eyes him carefully, almost taking offence to that. "Of course Tenko knows what soulmates are! T-Tenko just..." She would believe any reason as to why his name appeared on her wrist, but of course, he didn't have to know that.  
    And her speaking mannerisms are unique. Rantarou can't help but think it's cute. She was exceeding his expectations in a number of seconds, _remarkable_ , he was not expecting this at all. And he loved her for it all the more.  
    "Understandable. Sorry...I'm just a little nervous... I never thought I'd be meeting you... Now."  
    He was taking her seriously at least. He seemed to respect her. If he truly is her soulmate, Tenko needed to make sure she'd be able to bare his presence at the very least. And that's when she accepted it. Or at least calmed herself enough to come to terms with the fact. Since there's never been a mistake in soulmate history of one's 'chosen one', she can't hope this is some sort of mistake of fate. She examines him ahoges to shoes. And then shoes to ahoges. He's wearing a simple school uniform, noting the very laid-back manner again. Her arms began to relax a little, and her shoulders sink past her neck. Her dangerous expression gentles into something inquisitive. No matter how much she disliked like the thought of her potential partner and possible spouse being a male...it is said that one's relationships are never-lasting if not with the one you are destined to be with.  
    As long as he's a good person, and they can be happy together, that's what's important. That's what she's focusing on.  
    "I'm probably not what you expected, right?"  
    Not. at. all.  
    She suppressed the natural instinct to say that aloud.  
    "Well, I'm normally nothing like what people first think. So please don't let my appearance get the better of you."  
    He's straight-forward and quite pretty at least...  
    After getting over the initial shock of calling a menace pretty. The cringe hits her double-time and her imagination runs wild. Those eyelashes... Tenko's never seen such a pretty set bestowed to a male before. And his collarbones... Tenko could appreciate a fine set of collarbones such as his. She had to shake the thoughts away. And while she couldn't help but notice the fact that he appeared strong and capable, looking at appearances alone was an act of a menace.  
    But her hope jumps at the chance. This had to mean he was different, right? But how? Tenko's teacher said...  
    She's completely silent. She knows all the facts and reasons behind soulmates. The positives of being with them and the negatives of avoiding them. And how fate won't let the two be apart for eternity.  
    "Feel free to call me Rantarou if you'd like, Chabashira."  
    She could sense his nervousness, the blush that sprouted to life on his face made it obvious.  
    "I'm sorry. Is that too forward?"  
    "N-No. Tenko just...needs some time."  
    "I understand. Sorry if it feels like I'm rushing you."  
    She silently gulps. Oh, how he made her nervous. And where did he learn his manners? Tenko assumes a lovely lady known as his mother.  
    "Maybe after we get out of here we can figure out where to take our relationship."  
    And that warm smile wasn't helping. Her pounding heart was defeating the disgust she was supposed to be feeling at receiving such a smile for a male.  
    "But right now, you're absolutely right." He crossed his arms and gave her a serious look. The one that could ease her worries, but could call more with questions of why he did that to her.  
    Dropping the thought, she did the same with her arms. Maybe she should keep her despise of men a secret from him before properly getting to know him... There was something about him that was able to make her feel calm. Which already left her shocked on so many levels, but curious.  
    Was it his nonchalant nature? His chill demeanor? The fact that, for a male, he was actually pretty? And that wasn't her opinion, surely if someone had to describe this boy _handsome_ would be among those adjectives... Or maybe it was because he was _her_ soulmate? ...The one person in the entire universe perfect for her. Tenko doesn't know.  
    She couldn't take her gaze off him despite her mind's frantic pleas.  
    The entrance doors rupturing open steals both their attention. A girl with blue flowing hair bends over herself in breathless winds of air wracking her entire body.  
    And it didn't end there. Student after student began trudging into the gymnasium. With Rantarou greeting every one of them with his name, casual approach, and a straight-to-business attitude that left Tenko in awe.  
    He's brave and negotiated in ways Tenko's never seen from a male before. He is different. Even if only knowing him for a few moments. Maybe this wasn't a grave thing after all. As long as they can make each other happy. That's all her teacher's ever wanted for Tenko and her soulmate.  
    She made sure to pull her uniform cardigan over her wrist as more students piled into the room. She didn't want people to treat her any different or make a big deal out of it. Rantarou was right, they needed to focus on getting out of here. And when they do, she'll have the rest of her life to figure out what to do with their relationship.  
    The next few moments are a bit of blur, or really her mind is so caught up in the earlier events it made the next few difficult to comprehend.  
    After the machines calling themselves 'the Exisals' enclosed the final 16 students gathered in the gym and gave them no escape, Tenko could only perceive the fear crawling up her shoulders until she stumbled back into her soulmate. And the way he treated her distressed spirit, the way his smile reassured her safety, the way his grip on her hand felt so secure, it all sent a tremor pulsing through her body. She made sure not to hurt him, especially since her panic really didn't want to provoke the Exisals. But at least for a moment, he was able to do something no other has done; ease her panicked mind.  
    She didn't have time to contemplate the thought, after meeting the Monokuma kubs and being thrown into the chaos of this actually being reality, she's surrounded by a light that completely overpowers the scene of the gym and everyone around her. And when she's finally able to see again she's presented in an entirely new outfit.  
    Blue as far as her eyes can see. It seems to resemble some type of uniform, the material is nice, but the outfit combination is foreign to her fashion knowledge. And the footwear was very old-fashioned, Tenko can't recall ever seeing an outfit like this before. From inspecting her new clothes further the golden shimmer slips passed her blue shirt sleeve. She yanks the material down before anyone can notice, and from glancing around to see if she gained any unwanted attention, he's the first person she sees in the crowd. Of course, fate had them put beside each other yet again.  
    He also wore an attire of blue - or at least his shirt - the pattern was tasteful alone but the amount of jewelry and piercings he wore surprised her. Though she can't say hated the sight. Still as handsome as she remembers him to be...and that was just in a plain brown sweater. Thoughts about his good-looking features return to her mind, and Tenko forces herself to look elsewhere, scolding her mind for coming up with such conclusions in a dire time such as this.  
    Rantarou didn't notice, he was too busy admiring how the color blue suited her. But before he had a chance to discuss anything the Monokumarz announce something about Super High School Level talent, memories, a killing game and a flashback light. They spoke so quickly amongst themselves the blonde girl with a backpack didn't have enough time to properly interject.  
    It's the last thing Tenko is able to recall before light fills the room once again. She turns to Rantarou and gets a sight of him reaching for her outstretched hand before they're both completely engulfed by the yellow rays.  
    Her world flickers. Her mind is buzzing.  
    Name.  Neo-Aikido.  Friends.  Master.  Nunchucks.  Boba Tea.  Piercings.  Likes.  Family.  Birthday.  Men.  Talent.  Filth.  Dislikes.  Hobbies.  Sweets.  Idols.  Cute things.  Exercise.  Fitness.  Training.  Fear...  
    Words swell her vision. Noise rings in her ears. And before she knows it.

    Darkness.

    And Pain.

Her head is throbbing. Her legs are unstable. She can feel her body stagger against metal walls before gravity aids her decent forward into the only surface that gives way.

The locker door swings open, and the sound metal makes when it collides with itself deafens her right eardrum. Light temporarily blinds her sight before she can get a glimpse of the room or the floor rising to kiss her forehead.

So her knees collide with the floor in a rushed pain that takes her by such surprise her face follows the action. And she inwardly groans for the first time since she can remember.

"Arrrgh! Ow!"

She takes a moment to clutch herself on the floor and allows her eyes to steady its deception of the world around her.

She sits up in defeat and a groan of ignorance before looking around herself.

 _A_... _classroom!?_

Overgrowth climbed the walls and wire hugged the window bars.

 _What is this place?_ She's never seen it before. And Tenko is sure she would remember such an eerie building.

Not soon enough she's greeted with a pack of multi-colored bears. Talking. Multi-colored bears.

_How hard did Tenko hit her head against the ground?_

The 5 bears fumble with their words and bicker alongside their dialogue. Tenko does her best to pay attention but can only think about where she is and how she got here. But she gathers enough information about her predicament for them to leave her on her lonesome.

Still in shock, Tenko takes a moment to breath and brush off any dirt tainting her blue uniform. The sight of her all-too familiar attire reassures her for a millisecond. Reminding her that she hasn't gone completely insane. She makes her way to the classroom exit, extremely wary. If there are other students here she had to meet them. Maybe together they could get to the bottom of this. Despite not remembering how she arrived here. Putting her memory loss aside, there were more pressing matters to deal with. And while her heart resounded in her ears she showed a firm nod to distract her worries, and opens the classroom door a jar.

She didn’t know what to expect, but after encountering the 5 “Monokumarz” she was preparing herself for anything at this point. A blur of a figure walks past the entrance and Tenko swears her heart skipped a beat. Out of sheer reflex she pulled the door closer to its frame, making sure not to slam it shut and gain his attention, but he didn’t seem threatening. For once Tenko didn’t feel indangered. The boy glanced around at the scenery as he made his way down the hall. For some reason Tenko notes his appearance. His blonde-green hair intriguing her more than it should.

Normally Tenko would avoid conversation with a man but there was something about him that didn’t make her recoil on sight. She pushes the door open without a second thought, something encouraging her to interact with him. 

But in an instant, "Nyaah!" her mind is shaken, and her senses forget the notion when a scream forces Tenko to abandon the door and hoist her hands up in defense.

"D-Don't just go opening doors...!" A weak voice stammers. Making Tenko gentle her pose slightly.

Her eyes momentarily dart to where she last saw the suspicious boy, but the hallway is empty now, and her senses tell her to ignore the insane thoughts, and instead focus on the person she just caused distress.

The brunette peaks her head around the door to find a young girl fidgeting with her hat in place. She seemed shaken up. Which is understandable since Tenko practically shoved a door in her face all of a sudden. The realization makes Tenko gasp before retracting the door, closing off the classroom’s doorway, and facing the girl head on. "I'm so sorry!" Tenko speaks up, feeling immensely at fault. She formally bows in her presence. "Tenko didn't mean to startle you!"

The girl was dressed in something almost reminding Tenko of the medieval style. She grumbles to herself and hides under her hat for a moment, putting aside the fact that some stranger just shoved a door in her face. Tenko takes this opportunity to examine her. If Tenko had to describe her, only words of petite, small and cute came to mind. Since she reminded Tenko of Idols she's seen at concerts. And oh, how Tenko adored idols and all things cute.

"Nyeh...it's okay..." The redhead finally says after calming herself, "anyway..." prepping herself for her introduction, Himiko took a proud stance and composes herself with a smile she's offered to many audiences in the past. "Prepare to be amazed. Fall to your knees. I am Yumeno Himiko. The Super High School Level Mage."

"A...A Mage!?"

Himiko nods, and from seeing Tenko's in awe expression, she smiles.

"Yep! That's right... So you better-"

"Kyaah! You're absolutely adorable, Yumeno-san! Tenko is most certainly amazed! And is grateful such a talented sorceress is speaking with her!" She couldn't keep her squeals contained.

"Nyah!?" Himiko's obviously flustered, she's never been given such a genuine response from one of her high school peers, only young children who enjoy her magic displays. And some times adults who had larger mindsets or were obviously faking it for their children. Attempting to regain her composure she tries to continue the conversation. "A-...And you are?"

"Oh! Tenko is sorry for not introducing herself sooner. Chabashira Tenko is the Super High School Level Neo-Aikido Practitioner!" Tenko says before quickly adding to the conversation. "She's never met a real-life magic user before!"

"Nyah...it's good to see my fellow peers haven't *completely* lost their creative imaginations."

Tenko nods her head enthusiastically, clearly fascinated. From boosting her hands in the air, her shirt tugs on her shoulders and exposes the skin of her left wrist. It shouldn't bother her, but Tenko swears she could hear her heart pound in her ears the instant her eyes catch the bare skin in its line of sight.

There's nothing wrong with her wrist. It was completely bare. So why did Tenko feel like there was something wrong? Like she was forgetting, _missing_ something?

"Nyeeh...what a pain..." The words of the mage pull her out of thought. And at the sight of Himiko walking off in the direction she just came from, Tenko’s instincts kicked in. And she knew she had to protect this, seemingly incapable, girl.

"W-Wait up, Yumeno-san!"

**Author's Note:**

> aah, I love soulmate AUs. I'm thinking of doing more just with less angst build up haha
> 
> psst this was supposed to be short and simple but think of the finished product as the flashback light disregarding the players' soulmates for the sake of a better experience in the 53rd season of dangan ronpa !  
> (no way monokuma could have the force of true love interfere with a killing game, OR the reality dating show, if you wanna go down that route)


End file.
